Midnight Adventure
by TCarmona13
Summary: Luna has been living in the woods ever since the car accident and has been learning how to use her powers when her world is turned upside down when she meets a strange boy with white hair. She finds out the man in the moon has chosen her as the next guardian. Story much better than the summary. First Fan-Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Luna speaking, um this is my first fan fiction and i'm not even sure if its any good so this is my fan fiction for Rise of the guardians. disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians i only own Luna (my OC). well here it is:

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 1:Luna pov

It was just another ordinary day I was walking along the woods in my usual hoodie and jeans, I was dancing around twirling the moonlight in my hand. My job of course is to guide it down from the moon spirit, it was a cool job it took me all around the world but here was my favorite spot where in the thick dense Forrest there was a large opening in the trees and I could see the moon perfectly. My pack would have loved to see this but they are back home and I'm stuck here for a while until I'm done so back to work. I twirled the moonlight in my hand and threw it over the trees where it would meet a city somewhere I never really knew. I was almost done when it started snowing I looked up and laughed " we'll at least I have my hoodie." I said and turned back to the moonlight I walked over to another beam of light I but my hands around it and let it grow into a huge ball then when it was big enough I threw in the direction of home the wolves loved the moonlight so I made it a habit to always give them some. I was just about to take off when I heard footsteps behind me I took, out my sword Yue and turned around. "Who is there?" I asked I turned around again this time to come face to face with a boy with white hair and the bluest of eyes.

* * *

reviews and comments appreciated again may not be as good as other story's but hey i tried my best. I'm only 11!


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO IM BACK! HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS I ONLY OWN LUNA! :D**

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 2: Luna Pov

I stepped back as he looked at me confused " Who are you?" The boy asked I kept my sword pointed at him. " You can see me?" I asked confused "That's impossible no one can see me!" I said and took another step back. He laughed " Of course I can see you, I'm Jack Frost guardian of fun by the way." He held out his hand. I looked at it and hesitated but shook it. He looked down at my sword pointed at his neck he gulped "Uh could you but that down?" I looked at it and put it back in its sheath. "Sorry" I said as he looked at me weird. "You know who I am now who are you?" He asked. "I am Luna." I said as he looked at the snow with a smile. "What are you..." Before I could finish I was hit in the face with a snowball. I glared daggers into him "What was that for?" I asked as he laughed so hard he was crying."Your it" he yelled as he flew away. "JACK FROST YOUR GONNA GET IT!" I yelled as I picked up a snowball and focused on the moonlight I brought bits of it into the snowball and focused my energy on the remaining moonlight in between the trees and using it to see where he was, my eyes glowed white whenever stuff like this happened. I could see him hiding behind a tree a couple feet away so using my powers I threw the snowball at it was going directly at him when he saw it and ducked." Ha you missed!" He said as I used the moonlight I put in it to redirect its path, I raised an eyebrow " Did I?" I questioned him. He turned around to see the snowball coming back at him he started to fly trying to out run it but it was no use I had full control of it he eventually stopped for he was out of energy and that's when I got him straight in the face. My eyes went back to normal as it was my turn to laugh " Haha you should have seen your face haha, I can't breath! Haha" he glared at me but it soon turned into a smile " Ok I have to admit that was pretty funny. How did you do that anyway I thought only I could control snow?" I looked at him finally able to talk, " I didn't control the snow, I put moonlight in the snow so I could control it." I said as I leaned my back on the tree behind me. He looked at me confused " I thought only the moon could do that?" I looked at him and smiled " I was blessed by the moon he saved me and now I use his powers and bring moonlight to Earth well some of it, the moon gives most of it but I'm in training right now I can only give it to small areas." I said as I sat down at the trunk of the tree tilting my head up toward the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone I finishEd the next chapter so here it is**

**disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians only Luna**

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 3: Luna pov

I looked at Jack who was now floating a couple of feet away from me he was staring at me and seemed to be deep in thought. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head and said nothing. My eyes closed as I sat there of awhile then I remembered and they shot open and I saw Jack's face inches away from mine " Is something wrong?" He asked I stood up blushing a little, wait why am I blushing? "I have to go my pack needs me for the big hunt later!" I told him as I started to rush off into the woods. Another thing I got from the moon and the wolves helped me so I was faster than all of them and had super human speed. I noticed a gust of wind beside me and saw Jack riding the breeze. "I'll go with you." He said. I slowed down to a normal run. "No that's ok I can go by myself, I'm a big girl!" I insisted but he kept going beside me no matter what I said. Maybe I can loose him I thought to myself. I took off in a full on sprint and was halfway there when I heard a howl from Lupa. Oh no that was our secret alarm they're in trouble, I let out a howl to let her know I was coming. Unfortunately Jack heard me howl and was right by my side again. He saw a look of concern on my face " Need a lift?" He asked before I could say anything he picked me up bridal style and carried us away. " PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as I pounded on his chest. " LET GO!" He smirked at me "Oh come on lets have a little fun." He said. Oh no I thought. "No! I have to get home they're in trouble Lupa said the shadows are attacking!" He stopped dead in his tracks "Pitch!" He said in a voice that suggested he knew exactly who this was. I heard another howl and turned my head in the direction tears started to build in my eyes "Hurry, they're in trouble!"

* * *

**there you go comments and reviews accepted! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm trying to post every other stay but it might not exactly end up like that because I have a whole bunch of homework! Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians only Luna**

* * *

Midnight adventure chapter 4: Luna's pov

Jack looked into my eyes and then flew at top speed we were there within 2 minutes. When we got there I saw a man in black raising a blade made of black sand toward Master Lupa "Insolent wolf were is the girl?" He yelled at her he raised the blade before he could hurt her I jumped in front and took the dagger into my side. I cried out in pain and dropped to the floor clutching my side. I heard someone yell my name but before I could see who it was everything went black.

Jacks pow

Luna screamed as the blade stabbed her side. "Luna!" I cried as she hit the ground. Pitch laughed mockingly "Stupid girl take your life for a worthless animal!" He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes "Well Jack sorry to leave but I must be going things to do people to scare." He said as he vanished. I ran over to Luna's side and tore a piece of my sleeve off and pressed it against her side. I picked her up bridal style when the wolf she called Lupa came over she was much bigger than the others, so I figured she was the leader. She nudged Luna's cheek and licked her forehead, Luna's eyes slowly opened she smiled and pet Lupa behind the ears "I'm ok master just a minor injury." She said as her eyes closed again. "I need to get her to North!" I said and looked at the wolf she looked straight into my eyes as I told her "I will bring her back, I promise." The wolf nodded and walked off into the cave with the others. I told the breeze to take to the North Pole and as it did I kept the cloth at her side to stop the bleeding it slowed it down but didn't stop it. "I will get you out of this alive, I promise." I said. Her eyes opened just slightly and she put her hand on my cheek and said "Cheer up Frost brains i'll be ok." I put her head under my chin and let the wind take us as fast as it could.

* * *

Thanks to all my fans I accept feed back so tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm posting this chapter now because I'm into sure if I can do it tomorrow. I promise the chapters will be longer but I had already had the couple written. Anyway Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Rise of the Guardians I only own Luna or else she would totally be in it!**

* * *

Midnight adventure chapter 5: Luna pov

I woke up surrounded by silhouettes talking in the center of the room when my eyes adjusted I saw a giant bunny/kangaroo, a short man entirely made of gold sand, a fairy carrying a pouch of teeth and Jack arguing with a man that I assumed was Santa Claus. They had not noticed I was awake so I decided to listen. "Jack she has to go!" North said. Jack glared at him "she's different I'm telling you I saw her control the moonlight she told me she was blessed by the moon." He argued. The bunny then shouted " Eh, you just think she's cute don't ye!" I saw a blush creep up his neck. I tried to sit up but let out a small yelp escaped my mouth. Everyone looked over at me I smiled awkwardly. Jack started talking again "Pitch attacked her pack and nearly killed the leader if it weren't for Luna stepping in the way of the blade." He said as he helped me to my feet. Bunny looked at her confused "Wait did you say pack! As in wolves!" He said. Stepping back a little. Jack smiled mischievously "Oh yeah did I forget to mention she lives with wolves." Bunny hopped behind North screaming " AHHH WOLVES KEEP THOSE FOUL DEMONS AWAY!" Me and Jack started cracking up but I immediately stopped after the pain came back in my side. I clenched my side and felt it stitched together with a bandage over my side. I looked up surprised, no one noticed except Jack they were all to busy laughing at Bunny. His cheeks had a pale shade of pink on them, wonder why? "Sorry about this I just didn't know where to take you, and I was worried." He said looking down. I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder "it's going to take a lot more than a little knife to bring me down all the way." I told him. He smiled at me when I heard something I looked around and saw the moonlight moving toward a giant crystal. "Whoa" I said stepping toward it, Jack looked over to see what I was staring at he gasped when he saw the crystal. "Um North, might want to see this." He said following me toward it.

* * *

**ok well thank you to my fans and hope you like the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm gonna post this one to just to get it obverse with! I got some big ideas! Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians only Luna!**

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 6: Luna pov

I noticed how everyone else had followed me over to it and as I stepped up the moonlight was now directly hitting it then an image appeared it was...me? I looked confused while everyone stared at me. North broke the silence by coming over to me. "Congratulations new guardian!" I stood there shocked "how..how am I a guardian The only children I've ever protected are the children that get lost in the woods and even then they can't see me no one can except you guys!" North laughed "That is usual Jack over here just got people to start believing in him a year ago." Jack blushed again, gosh why does he keep doing that. The fairy I call her tooth came over and hugged "this is going to be so much fun!" She laughed "we finally have another girl guardian!" I smiled and wiggled out of her death hug although she still had my hoodie revealing my blue T-shirt with grey wolf eyes on it on my arm my birthmark stood out it was a grey crescent moon. Everyone starred at it. I looked at tooth "can I have my hoodie back now?" I asked as I took it and put it back on. "Why are you staring?" I asked "You have a crescent birthmark?" Bunny asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. They all looked at me with wonder except Jack he looked as confused as I felt. They looked over at Sandy when he shook his head they all said at the same thing "Nothing!" North looked over at bunny and tooth and said " Luna, Jack you may stay here tonight, me and the others have much to talk about." He snapped his fingers and two...Yeti's showed up. "Ben, Larry take our guest to their rooms please." He commanded. The yeti's grunted and took us up two flights of stairs, Jack had to help me with that though. When we were up the stairs they led me to a room with a window and was painted to look just like the Forrest. "I love it!" I whispered to myself. The Yeti's left and then Jack poked his head in "whoa, sweet place you got here!" He said with a smile I nodded still looking around. He smirked "if you need anything ill be next door, ok?" He asked I nodded. He shut my door and went into his own room. I sat down by the window the moon beams felt good against my face, I got an idea I wonder if this works. I twirled the moonlight on my fingers and placed them on my wound, it worked it healed right away! Yay I thought as I threw myself onto the bed. I rolled over onto my back and snapped my fingers my cloths immediately became pajamas a light grey top and dark blue pants. I got under the covers and was swept into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm kinda tired so ill make this quick disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians only Luna!**

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 7: Luna's pov

I dreamt with my parents in the back of their car driving along the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. I laughed as I listened to their conversation everything was so peaceful until my mom yelled " LUNA CLOSE YOU EYES!" I looked confused " Why?" I asked. She just looked at me " Luna close your eyes and start singing!" I did what she said. Next thing I knew a car slammed into us. I felt the air bags come out and hit me in the face, the force was so strong it knocked me out. What I remember after that was hearing a voice whispering in my ear when I opened my eyes I saw the moon above and the car sinking to the bottom of the gulf. "No" I said as the last of my oxygen escaped my mouth everything went black and I started to sink again. When I woke up I was in a cave surrounded by wolves I looked up to see the moon right above me it whispered how I got here and who I was. "I understand." I said and looked down. My dream then swept me away to a dark alley where their were shadows everywhere. I looked around there was a boy turned around looking around he had white hair...JACK. "JACK!" I yelled he turned around and looked startled "LUNA BEHIND YOU!" He screamed. I turned around and saw Pitch come out of the shadows and grab me. "LET GO," I yelled but he just tightened his grip I heard Jack yell from behind me " DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He tried to run over to me but he was knocked over by two of Pitch's shadow demons. He stood back up and before he could look up one guy nailed him in the jaw, another guy punched him in the gut. "JACK!" I yelled as he crumbled to the ground. Pitch laughed and whispered in my ear "You can't save him just like you couldn't save your parents!" He then took his sand blade out and stabbed it int my side then everything went black. I woke up screaming, with tears streaming down my cheeks I sat up and pulled my knees into my chest and sobbed.

Jack's pov

I ran into Luna's room as fast as I could after I had that dream I knew it wasn't a ordinary one I had shared it with her and I had seen everything. I had woken up to screaming coming from next door. So I got up and ran in I saw her trembling with tears running down her face. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her. "Hey it's ok," I said in a soothing voice. "It was just a bad dream." She turned and looked at me "It wasn't just a dream, it was my past that's how I died...that's how my parents died." She turned and started sobbing into my chest, I pulled her closer and stoked her blue strand of hair. "I know I saw, I'm sorry." I said as she put a hand on my chest. Instead of my usual hoodie and jeans I didn't have a shirt on and was only wearing black pajama pants. "By the way," I said as she looked up at me "you have a beautiful voice." I said as she looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked "I mean when your mom told you to sing you have a beautiful voice." At this she blushed and looked down tears coming down her cheeks still. I got up to leave but she grabbed my hand "Jack?" She asked looking into my ice blue eyes. "Yes?" I asked. "Can you stay with me tonight? I'm afraid i'll have another nightmare." I looked down into her grey eyes and saw she truly was afraid. I sat back down and took her hand "sure." I replied.

* * *

Well that is all for now post again soon! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm gonna post Thais quick while my mom thinks I'm asleep! Disclaimer I sadly do not own Rise of the guardians only Luna!**

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 8: Luna's pov

I scooted over and watched him get in the bed he turned to me before laying down and pulled me closer to him. He put my head on his chest wrapped his arms around me, I sat up so i could look at him tears still coming down my cheeks and smiled, he stroked my hair and I looked into his eyes and said "Jack," he replied "what?" I put my head back to his chest "thank you!" I said before closing my eyes. His skin was cold to the touch and his heart seemed to speed up as I said it, which made me smile. He stroked my hair and with that I was sound asleep.

When I woke up I saw that I was still on Jack and he had drool coming from his mouth. I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. I guess it woke him up to because when I looked up again his eyes were open. "What's so funny?" He asked I looked up at him "You frost brain!" I said and sat up. He looked confused "me?" He asked. "Wow your head really is full of nothing." He still looked confused, I just laughed and said "You drool in your sleep." He sneered and said "so, look who's talking, you whimper like a injured dog." I retaliated by saying "well you snore like a pig." He looked furious now. "Well at least I don't live with filthy, stinky, stupid animals. All they do is sit around all day and hunt! Well guess what your just like them, have to depend on others for survival can't fend for yourself!" He yelled at me. I backed away from him and turned toward the window "I didn't know you felt that way." I said and stood on the window sill. He stepped forward his eyes softened "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" He reached for my shoulder but I growled and looked at him dead in the eye and said "Maybe your right right were not the smartest of all animals, but at least we know how to take care and protect each other." I turned around and jumped out the window and took off running. I tried to find my way to some source of green but I got lost in a blizzard, I had already changed into my normal cloths, they were much warmer than my pajamas but weren't much help. I tried to run but the wind was to strong I fell on my knees, trembling from the cold...NO I will not let the cold stop me I had to prove Frost brai...Jack wrong! I stood up and howled, then took off I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't sure where I was I was lost and out of energy and my body was going numb from the cold. I fell again and saw the ground cracking underneath me. "Oh no." I said and looked down.

* * *

Night everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello sorry if I haven't posted in a while I've been busy with some stuff for next year! There are some confessions in this chapter just saying, Anyway I do not own Rise of the Guardians only Luna!**

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 9: Luna's pov

The crack in the ice started to get bigger and bigger, I started to freak out I was frozen in place I couldn't move. I hear a voice from above me "LUNA DON'T MOVE!" I looked up to see the guardians flying above me in North's slay Jack was the one who had yelled at me. I looked back down to see more fractures in the ice before anything else could happen the ice broke and I fell in. I started sinking oxygen coming out of my mouth and I couldn't move. "No not again!" I thought. Everything went black as the last bubbles left my mouth.

Jack's pov

"I don't see her!" I told North as we flew over the Arctic. Bunny shook his head "What did you do to the poor girl anyway?" He asked. I just shook my head "We got in an argument, things were said I insulted her pack, she jumped out the window and ran off. I came to you guys as soon as I could." I said sparring them the details and why I was in her room. "Jack, how could you first of all that's very rude and second the first actual girl to join our team and you go and chase her off my first friend that's actually a girl." Tooth complained. I looked down. "Look I know what I did was wrong but, she makes me feel all weird inside and I don't know what to do." I said blushing a little. "Awwww" Tooth cooed "Our little Jackie is in love!" I looked around again trying to avoid there gaze when Sandman came up and started tugging on my shirt. "What?" I asked he led me toward the back of the sleigh were I saw her. "LUNA!" I yelled. She looked up and I yelled "DON'T MOVE!" It was to late as we flew over her, the ice broke. She screamed as she fell in "NO!" I yelled. I got on the edge of the slay and jumped I landed right beside the hole where she had fallen, I waited a second to see if she would come up but when all I saw were air bubbles I jumped in. The water to me wasn't as cold but I knew she wouldn't last long in it. I swam around looking for her but I was running out of oxygen so I came up and dove back under I swam as fast as I could, I saw her body it was limp and she was sinking. "No!" I thought "she can't be!" I pushed that thought aside and swam as fast as I could I grabbed her hand and yanked her up beside me. I held on to her waist and swam to the surface they had landed the slay a good ten feet away so when I came up I picked Luna up bridal style and carried her over to the slay. Everyone rushed out when they saw me coming. "Check her pulse tooth! I'll get home as fast as I can!" North yelled as we climbed on I set Luna down in the back seat and had her on my lap. Tooth came over "Her pulse is still there but it's faint." She walked back to the front with the others to give us privacy. I held Luna's head in my hands as I stroked her hair. "This is all my fault." I whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry. Just please stay with me, I need you to be ok I..I I need you." I whispered quietly so no one could hear me. I took out a blanket North kept under the seat for some reason and wrapped it around her. When we landed I saw a bunch of yetis running over to us. "Get her to the infirmary" North commanded. Before the yetis could take her away I grabbed her hand "I'm sorry." I said one last time before they took her away.

* * *

**it's kinda funny I haven't even finished this story but I already have ideas for the sequel! And to those who complain about short chapters Im working on it, in my defense on the app I type it on they look pretty long!**


	10. Song Fic

**Hello this is not a chapter I was just in the car driving back from a trip when it came to me so ya! It's not my best but I had fun with it disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians and the song written by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Midnight adventure song Fic: This is not apart of the story I just felt like righting it! Jack's pov song: Sparks fly by Taylor swift

I had found her in a full on rainstorm

And I had to admit I was not feeling my best I felt like a house of cards

We had got into a snowball fight and she was kinda reckless that sent me running from the snowball as it chased me

But I kinda knew that I wouldn't get far

And she stood there in front of me

just close enough to touch

Close enough but I hope she couldn't see

what I was thinking of

Drop everything now

I met her in the poring rain

I just wish I could kiss her in the moonlight

Take away the pain

Cause I see Sparks fly, whenever she smiles

Get me with those Grey eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Gimme with something that'll haunt me when your not around

Cause I see Sparks fly, whenever she smile

My mind forgets to remind me she's a bad idea

She touch me once and it's really something

I find she's even better me, imagine how I feel

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with her I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently

But I wonder if I should

Drop everything now

I met her in the pouring rain

I just wish I could kiss her in the moonlight

Take away the pain

Cause I see Sparks fly, whenever she smiles

Get me with those grey eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Gimme something that'll haunt me when your not around

Cause I see Sparks fly, whenever she smiles

I run my fingers through her hair

And watch the lights go wild

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

As I lead her up the staircase

Should I whisper soft and slow

I'm captivated by you baby

Like a firework show

Drop everything now

I met her in the pouring rain

I just wish I could kiss her in the moonlight

Take away the pain

Cause I see Sparks fly, whenever she smiles

Get me with those grey eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Gimme something that'll haunt me when your not around

Cause I see Sparks fly, whenever you smile

When the sparks fly, oh baby fly

When the sparks fly

* * *

**_ok well have a good day!_**


	11. Chapter 10

It's late so ima make this short disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Luna

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 10: Jack's pov

It has been two days and Luna still hasn't woken up the sun was starting to set ! I was getting worried, every once in a while the others would stop in to check on her, but I stayed by her side everyday, I hadn't slept or eaten since then I refuse to I need to stay here and make sure she's ok. Every once in a while she would let out a small whimper and start crying, I just climbed in the bed with her and hold her to let her know I was here. Like now I sat down with her on me tears coming from her eyes and every once ina while a small whimper, I just stroked the silver strand in her hair "It's ok." I said trying to comfort her I laid my hand on her cheek "Your safe here with me." I said. I looked over at the door wondering what everyone else was doing last time I heard tooth had gone back home and told us to call her if anything happened. I pressed my forehead against hers "Please wake up, please." I whispered as she laid there limp in my arms she was having another sleep terror because she was twisting around mumbling "No, mommy...daddy please wake up! Please be ok." "Shhh, it's ok... It's just a dream." I said as I held her head to my chest and stroked her hair. Her eyes began to flutter open. "Jack?" She asked I smiled and hugged her tight "Thank the gods your ok." I exclaimed as she smiled. "Ya I'm fine, as I told you earlier it'll take a lot more to bring me down." She said and sat up "Jack when I was asleep I had a bunch if nightmares..." I interrupted "I know I was here when you had them." Luna held up her hand "Maybe you can let me finish next time." She said sarcastically. I raised my hands in defense "sorry." I whispered and put my hands over my mouth as she continued. "They weren't nightmares that people usually get every time I had one it was of a different child suffering from nightmares and Pitch floating in the sky laughing. Except the last one that I just woke up from." Tears started building in her eyes. "The last one I had was like when you and I shared the dream but when I was swept into the next one it showed us battling Pitch while everyone else took on the shadow things, but..." Tears started to streak her cheeks. "When we almost had him he disappeared and I told you to stay there until I got back but..." She was full on sobbing now. I just held her knowing whatever it was had truly scarred her.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm tired so goodnight!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm going to stop the story sorry :/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding Happy April Fools! Here is chapter 11 **

**disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians only Luna!**

* * *

Midnight Adventure chapter 11: Luna's pov

I let jack hold me for awhile until I had fully calmed down, I didn't want to tell him about my dream, but should I? I don't know I thought to myself. "You were right." I whispered to him. "About what?" He asked "about me I've only known you for a couple days and you have saved me twice, I wouldn't last a day now that pitch knows about me." I said quietly. He shook his head "No, Luna don't think like that. I've only known you for a short amount of time and your the bravest girl I have ever met." He said. "Jack!" I said seriously "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "If what I saw is true, well need a lot more training in combat." I said. "Weapons and hand to hand!" I sat up and got off the bed. He stood up next to me "Your right!" He said "we'll need a lot, I bet you know more about it then I do so ill teach hand to hand and you'll teach weaponry!" "We'll your right about the weapons." I said walking over and picking up Yue and taking it out of its sheath. "I learned how to use them over the past couple months." I smiled and put it back where it belonged on my belt. "I also know how to shoot a bow and arrow." I said mimicking the motions. Jack laughed "How good are you with hand to hand combat?" I asked. He smirked walking out into the other room which was empty. "Let's find out." He said calmly, I just shrugged. "You get first move, frost brains!" I taunted holding my fist up. He lunged at me which I easily side stepped. He got back up and tried again I grabbed his arm and flipped him easily "That all you got, come on frost brain I want a real fight out of you!" I said. He just glared at me but his eyes softened after a moment. "Fine you want a real fight ill show you a real fight. Meet me outside in a hour, but first." He pointed to the door "We might want to go tell everyone your awake." I nodded and walked to the door when I opened it bunny, North, Sandy and tooth fell through. "We're you guys listening to us?" I asked they looked down embarrassed. I smirked "Well then you know that we were talking about, when I said were going to have to train." They looked at each other and nodded. "Good well start Tomorrow." I walked over to the huge map on the wall and pointed to the coast. "Meet me down hear in say three hours?" Before hearing their respond I stepped toward the door "I have to get things ready and be prepared to stay more than one day!" With that I took off at a full sprint and was there in an hour.

* * *

Ok well goodnight try to post soon till then bye :)


	13. Authors note!

**Hey guys sorry about this but I wont be able to post for a while first I got my Ipad taken away (temporarily) and I have to study for exams, but don't worry I'm not giving up on this story yet so see you soon hopefully! **

** Peace, T**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys happy summer sorry its bee so long but I did it **

**disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians only me oc luna**

**And now the moment you've been waiting for chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midnight adventure chapter 12: Luna's pov

As I arrived at the abandoned house it felt like a load of bricks hit me. I opened the door and turned on the lights it looked as it did last time I was here. It was my family's vacation house it had enough room for all of us I just have to get it ready I dusted off the mattresses and fixed up the rooms and dragged out the training dummies my dad and I used to play with. I smiled at the memory and brought the rest out. I looked at the clock on the wall, they should be here in about 10 minutes so I decided to take a walk and explore the forested areas behind the house. I wondered around for a couple of minutes then I heard the sound of running water. I walked in the direction of the sound, when I got there I came upon a crystal waterfall with jagged rocks at the bottom. "Hmm, I could probably make the jump into the water." I decided. "Luna" a small voice echoed in my head. I looked around and saw no one. "Luna" it repeated. I looked down and saw a small fish looking up at me. "Go ahead!" It said motioning to the water around it. "What?" I asked confused. It motioned at the water with its fin moving up and down. I obviously still looked confused because the fish said "try to move it!" I nodded and stared at the water, I motioned my arm up and down and the water came with it . "Whoa! That is so cool!" I exclaimed.

I started playing with the water when I lost track of time. "I have to go!" I said to the fish. "Will I get to see you again?" i asked the fish nodded and said "soon child, very soon." and with that i was off. When I arrived in front of the house they still were not there so I walked down to the shore and started playing with the water. About 5 minutes later I heard the slay land and footsteps behind me. I already knew who it was when I felt a cold breeze behind me. I stepped to the side and saw jack go flying into the spot where I had been standing a second ago. he stood up and came at me with a dagger, i took out my sword and quickly disarmed him. I laughed "First rule of stealth, to be silent." I said handing him his dagger. He blushed embarrassed "Thanks." he said. We walked over to the others. I sighed "If we are to beat Pitch, do not do that." I said. I walked over to a table I had set up with different weapons. "We will learn which of these you are best at." I smiled "Even if it kills me, but for now enjoy and relax we'll start tomorrow after breakfast." Tooth squealed and ran over to the shore to build a sand castle, North went to go put the reindeer in the stables and Bunny looked like he was about to puke. "Bathrooms inside, through the hallway first door on your left." I said and he ran inside. Sandy went over to help Tooth leaving just me and Jack. He looked at me and asked "How did you know it was me behind you?" I smiled "Well for one thing it always gets colder wen your around, so that was pretty obvious and I have other ways." I said mischievously. "Oh" was his response. "I can help you with some of the things though." I said. he laughed "Ya that would be fun." he said.

* * *

Thank you all for being patient I've been busy, HAPPY SUMMER ~Taylor


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey look 13 my lucky number :D! Hey every body sorry I haven't posted in a long time I'm trying but I had a really bad wright ears block and so here it is chapter 13!**

* * *

midnight adventure chapter 13: luna's pov

We walked down closer to the shore line and looked into the water. "There are different ways I could have noticed you not all of them are how i did but they are ways i could have. The water,reflection is key it could save your life, I could've seen you and then that would have been bad if I hadn't known it was you." I said. "Also, its kind of hard to be quiet on sand here because of all the stuff you were stepping on it was kind of easy to guess where you were." he nodded to show he was listing.

He twirled his staff a couple times and stepped toward me reaching for his dagger. I took a step back and unsheathed Yue. He struck out at me and I blocked it easily. "Very good Frost brains attack when I'm least expecting it. I sure am rubbing off on you! But you need to be quicker." I said smirking he nodded and tried again. We had been fighting for 5 minutes and I was having the most fun I had have in a long time. I laughed at every time he missed, but he was quick on his feet so when I hesitated for the slightest second he tackled me. He sat beside pinning my arms to the ground. "Got you!" he said amused. I growled and yelled "You only won because I let you!" He leaned down closer to me "Sure you did." he smirked, his face just inches away from mine again. My face started heating up which made him smirk as he leaned in closer, I smiled mischievously and kicked my leg up and a blast of water hit him upside the head knocking him over. I jumped up "I win!" I chanted as he got up. "I'll get you for that Luna." he said shoving me. "Have to catch me first!" I yelled taking off in a full sprint towards the forest.

I could hear him behind me I knew exactly the place to go but I had to loose him first. I ran faster and faster from the noise coming from behind me he was still far away but he was gaining on me quick. I came upon a small a small little cave that was hidden behind some vines that I used to play in as a little girl and ran inside it. I ran to the back and sat down waiting for Jack to pass by so I could leave. About 2 or 3 minutes later I heard the breeze go by, of course he was flying, and I slowly made my way toward the entrance and when I didn't see anyone out there I made my way back to the beach.

* * *

Hey sorry its short I'm trying to post but I've been busy lately me and my freinds Andre working on a Percy Jackson fanfic so I hope to be posting soon


End file.
